G boys drunk!!!
by kymo
Summary: They're drunk! What should I say?


Disclaimer: I told you I don't own them!!!

__

When Geneiryodan boys get drunk.

Uvon: Hey guys want some beer? putting down one box of beer

Machi: Where did you get that?

Uvon: I got it from a store.

Shizuku: You stole it?

Uvon: Of course I stole it. I'm a member of Geneiryodan. Why do you expect me to pay for what I get?

Nobunoga: Uvon, I see you brought a box of dessert.

Machi: You call that dessert? You better not show that to the other members.

Hisoka: Hey, what do you have there? walking closer to get a better look

Machi: Um, nothing… shaking her hands and blocking the view

Hisoka: Move aside Machi. pushed Machi aside

Shizuku: Look Machi, they're all coming near. pointing at the others who are looking curious about the commotion 

Machi: We're doomed. hitting her head

Phinx: Hey what do we have here. opening the box

Shalnark: Uvon, you brought us dessert. getting one bottle

Uvon: Get as many as you like.

Pakunoda: Uvon, when the boss finds out about this, this whole place is going to be…

Machi: The worst place in the world.

Uvon: Don't worry you can get out of our way you know.

Kuroro: What's all this fuss about?

all boys became silent

Hisoka: Kuroro, you just arrived on time, have some beer. handing him a bottle

Pakunoda: Kuroro, you don't have to drink that you can ignore him you know. Now hand that bottle to me. 

Kuroro: What's this? looks at the label This is the best beer in town. Did you steal it Uvon.

Uvon: Right, you can have a sip if you like.

Shizuku: I think we have to get out of this room right now. whisper to Machi

Machi: ~_~ I thinks so. walk out looking down

Shizuku: Wait, what about Pakunoda.

Machi: She's still trying to stop Kuroro.

Shizuku: But I think she can't stop him now he's beginning to be a lunatic. peeking at the door

Machi: If any of them notice you, you will have to face the worst nightmare. moving her fingers side by side

Meanwhile inside the room, the boys are having fun. They're out of their mind, they're drunk and don't know what they are doing.

The boys blindfolded Kuroro and who ever he holds will be the next it.

Hisoka: I bet you can't catch any of us.

Pakunoda: No Kuroro, stop this your just out of your mind. blocking Kuroro

Kuroro: bumped on Pakunoda Who could this be? he accidentally grab Pakunoda's boobs Wow, it feels soft and squishy. clenching and unclenching it

Pakunod: -_- red How dare you! slap Kuroro so hard that he hit the wall

G-boys: *_* Wow, he was able to touch it. rush to Pakunoda

Shanlnark: Let me touch it too. reaching for it

Pakunoda: backing up as far as possible What's happening to you guys? 

Phinx: Let me touch that squishy thing first!

Shalnark: No let me!

Hisoka: cornered Pakunoda behind Hey babeh. touched her butt

Pakunoda: Shizuku, Machi. HELP!!!

Outside the room Machi and Shizuku is peeking at the door.

Machi: Look at what they are doing to Pakunoda.

Shizuku: I think she is just so beautiful that's why all men are crazy to touch him.

Machi: What? I'm more beautiful than she is. entering the room with a blast

Shizuku: I think I should help the both of them. entering the room

Nobunaga: Look more squishy things.

Machi & Shizuku: What? backed up right away

The next morning the girls were very exhausted. They were able to run off from the boys and slept in another room.

Meanwhile the boys were starting to wake up. They laughed at each other's face when they were full of energy again.

Hisoka: Hahaha! Look at your face it's full of slap marks.

Kuroro: You too. 

Ubo: We all have slap marks.

Shalnark: Why we all have slap marks.

Phinx: What happen?

Hisoka: I only remember we got drunk.

Pakunoda: open the door with a slam Do you want to know what you did last night. Tell them Shizuku.

Shizuku: What do you mean? I can't remember. What will I say?

Machi: Oh forget it!

Borenwolf: I remember. putting up a finger We were holding on a soft and squashy thing.

Pakunoda, Machi, Shizuku: red What? ~_~

Kuroro: A soft thing? scratch the back of his head Hm…? I can't remember anything?

Pakunoda, Machi, Shizuku: blow out

A/N: Funny? Well, I won't know 'till you review ^_^


End file.
